


Babe, Just Stay

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Christmas Story, Christmas Fluff, Danny is in love with Steve, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervous!Steve, Season one-ish, Steve is in love with Danny, Steve makes the first move, but they haven't talked about this, happy ending with a great Christmas morning, mcdanno, the guys are so in love but dorks because it took so long, there are gifts involved, they need Santa's help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Steve was head over heels in love with Danny and he had planned to kiss his partner under the mistletoe during their first ohana Christmas party, to finally find out if he had interpreted Danny's flirting right. But he couldn't put it into action. So Steve had to come up with a plan B.





	Babe, Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymcdanno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/gifts).



> **A/N**  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from anything on this show but I do claim any plot points.
> 
> This story is gifted to my amazing Tumblr friend [mymcdanno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno) (on tumblr @mymcdanno). You are my magical Iceland fairy and this story is my way to express my sincere thanks for your incredible, ongoing support. I don't know why you've taken me under your wings, but you did. I'm still so touched when you tag my blog when you fic rec my stories and by the way, you keep supporting me in this wonderful way. Thank you so much for everything that you are doing for me. It's such a joy to share this love for McDanno.  
> It was a great pleasure to write this story for you. I hope I've found the right mix between fluff and more fluff to provide the guys a happy Christmas.
> 
>   **Merry Christmas my sweet friend!**
> 
> This story is beta read. A shout out to the extremly talented [jonius_belonius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Joni_Beloni/pseuds/jonius_belonius). Thank you so much, Joni, for your precious support and your super fast proofread and the beta work on my story. Your excellent knowledge of the English language has helped to let this gifted story sparkle so much more. I appreciate your help tremendously. Thank you so much.  
> Joni Beloni is a dear Marvey friend. She writes outstanding and fantastic Marvey stories.  
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This Christmas story takes place in season one. There are great, fantastic Christmas stories out on AO3 now, related to the amazing episodes of season 8. I've decided to let the guys have their first Christmas together.
> 
> To all my lovely readers: Thank you so much for being here and reading my story. I can't express how much this means to me. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Mele Kalikimaka - Merry Christmas Y'all! Love you guys!
> 
> I hope you like it.

Steve sat in the driver seat behind the wheel of his truck and played with the car key in his hand. He’d been slouching there already for ten long minutes, waiting, and collecting his thoughts. His eyes were trained on Danny's Christmassy decorated entrance. The windows were dark, telling Steve that the ohana Christmas party was over and everybody had gone home. Danny must be asleep by now.

Steve could only see the soft blinking of the electrical lights, which decorated the wonderful tree in his friend's living room. His mind traveled back to the early hours of their getting together. It was tradition to celebrate with the ohana before Christmas morning, having a fun time, drinking, laughing and trying to shove every possible pair under the mistletoe to chant for a kiss. Kamekona didn't want to kiss Chin, but that was alright. Steve chuckled almost silently when he recalled Chin's shocked facial expression. Okay, it was their first ohana Christmas as a team and everyone was already quite loose after they were forced to taste Danny's special homemade eggnog. God, what an awful drink, but it was the evening before Christmas morning and the mood was joyful, full of banter and jokes. Besides, Steve needed some liquid courage to set his plan in motion.

The sudden sound of his own quivering inhaled air, filling his lungs, caught Steve by surprise. What was he waiting for? _Get out of the car man, be Santa Claus_. He was relieved he hadn't promised Grace that he would make it back in time. He couldn't do that to Danny's little girl, to assure her of such an important thing and then not show up. So he promised her that he would meet her early on Christmas morning to help her unpack all the presents which Santa Claus had put under the tree. 

He got a call from Duke around eleven o'clock, informing him that they found the uncle, who was waiting now at the hospital to identify the victim. They’d searched for two long days to get a hold of this guy and of course, he had to show up the night before Christmas. And of course, Steve would answer the call. As the head of their Five-O task force, Steve waved his friends goodbye on his way out and caught Danny's thoughtful gaze. His stomach still felt kind of funny, detecting that special smile playing on Danny's lips, that was meant solely for him.

This fierce Jersey cop, best police detective he had ever met, acting like a toughened street guy most of the time, had been his partner for quite some time now. Danny intimidated him in so many ways, but he would be damned if he’d show any of these feelings. Steve fumbled with a zipper of one of his many pockets on his cargo pants. He held a silent conversation in his head. His expression changed while different images chased the feelings connected to these pictures. His heart behaved just silly, beating against his ribcage, trying to knock some sense into him. _Damn it, he was so close to making it under the mistletoe with Danny._

It was two o'clock in the morning. Everything at the hospital connected with their case took way more time than he had planned in the beginning. But paperwork and the grief of the uncle couldn't be brushed aside like an empty beer bottle that was tossed in the trash can.

Steve worried his bottom lip between his teeth. All his Christmas presents were waiting on the back seat to be placed under the tree, _in Danny's living room_ , but he hadn't made up his mind yet how he was going to do it. He had been convinced to get everything safely stashed under the Christmas tree after Grace was fast asleep and Danny was busy in the kitchen. Now he needed a plan B. Steve knew he couldn't just enter the front door and rummage in the living room, because before he had even unpacked the first bag, Danny would rush out of his bed, highly alert, gun at the ready, dressed only in a shirt and shorts. He would be pissed as hell, ranting Steve's ear off, making his life a little bit more the emotional hell that it was already. Because Steve almost couldn't withstand the urge to not want to kiss Danny and to shut him up by kissing him passionately, expressing what he’d wanted to do for weeks now.

So how to get the presents to their rightful place in time for Grace to find them? He had also bought a present for Danny, and he hoped to hand it over in person. And how was he _not_ able to get Danny under the mistletoe within four hours? _Seriously?_

Steve had been looking forward to this event the whole week. It would have given him the right reason to steal a kiss from his partner. He would have been happy with any kiss: a chaste one, a fleeting touch of lips on his cheek, a peck on the mouth; as long as it was Danny's lips touching his skin. Steve had decided that this evening was the best cover-up to make a move, to test the waters, to carefully approach Danny, just checking if Danny was on board. Steve still wasn't entirely sure. Danny's flirting drove him crazy but so far neither of them had made more of it. Steve was fed up and he just needed to know, otherwise, he was going to lose not only his mind but his heart as well. It would keep burning hot and painful in his chest until nothing was left. 

This was his first Christmas with Danny since he met him. He hoped to get a chance to spend more time with this incredible guy, who’d stolen his heart.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes for a short moment. As silently as possible he pushed the driver's door open. He got out of the car and grabbed the bag with all the gifts from the back seat. He closed the car carefully and walked around the house. He wanted to put the presents clearly visible on the Ianai so Danny would spot them first thing in the morning. He knew his partner always drank his coffee standing on the porch. Steve stealthily circled the two wooden chairs with the comfy cushion on their seats. He successfully sidestepped all the plants in the pots, not making any noise. He still hadn't fully wrapped his mind around the knowledge of how Danny was able to create such a homey atmosphere around his house. Steve was absorbing this feeling of slipping into a warm bathrobe after a long exhausting swim in the chilly ocean.

He wanted to make this a quick in and out like an op in the field, even though he wished nothing more than to see Danny showing up with his ridiculous gorgeous bedhead and his hoarse voice, still heavy from sleep. Steve was having way too many fantasies about a tousled Danny. He caught Danny several times by surprise during a case. Steve experienced this side of Danny when he’d just woken up, and Steve loved this special mood because Danny always needed some time to pull up his guards. Normally Danny behaved cocky, snappy and always sarcastically, but a sleepy Danny was gorgeous and sweet and made Steve's knees go week.

Steve inhaled deeply and had pulled the first present out from the bag when the French window suddenly opened with a creak. His head jerked up right in time to watch Danny in his PJs and a grey tee shirt stepping barefoot onto the wooden floor of the Ianai.

Steve froze in the middle of moving, holding one parcel in his hand without being able to tear his gaze away. His heartbeat echoed in his ears; what a distracting sound. He stared at Danny, only seeing naked feet and that amazing smile on his partner's lips.

"Hi Steve." Danny sounded calm, almost tender and more cautious than unnerved because Steve knew how overprotective Danny behaved when Grace was sleeping at his place. Danny's instincts were on high alert twenty-four-seven and Steve had just behaved like an intruder – a present-packing intruder trying to cover up his actions with Santa spirit.

"Danny? What are you doing out here? It's two o'clock in the morning. I thought you were sound asleep." Steve compelled his heart into calmness because it was trying to knock a hole in his chest. He was mildly shocked and really unprepared to see Danny here and now. He was hoping for it, sure, but it was always the same: when it really happened it threw him a curve, and Steve didn't know what to say. He tried hard to avoid staring and licking his lips.

"You're not Santa Claus." Danny grinned at him while he ran his hand over his mouth.

"But I bring presents." Steve straightened up, still holding on to one gift and just smiling widely at Danny.

"And you're much better looking than Santa." Danny walked closer to where Steve was standing. There was it again, the flirting. Steve's abs tightened for a short moment.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry if you heard me. I thought I was better at this." Steve just had his arms akimbo with the one present dangling from his hand and waiting for Danny to take the lead. He was an emotional mess and all Steve could focus upon were Danny's soft lips.

"Actually, I was hoping you would show up at some point. Because go figure Steve, I was worried. It's one day before Christmas and you had to be there for a person who needed to make sure that this dead body on the table was his nephew. I need to know if you're alright. And...I missed you tonight." Danny's voice was so close now and there was something else in between the words, that hadn't been there right in the beginning of the evening. Steve's heart reacted wildly to this new energy.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I couldn't make it back in time to be with you guys. I know you called, but I didn't expect this meeting would eat up that much time." Steve put the present back in the bag. "You were hoping I would come back?" Steve's words were covered with delight. 

"Yes, you goof, I was hoping you'd come back. How’re you doing? You okay?" Danny sat in one of the comfortable wooden chairs, crossing his feet at his ankles, legs outstretched, and carding his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's never easy to be with someone who lost a person in such a terrible way. But I'm okay." Steve let go of his bag and took a seat right next to Danny, leaning into the cushion on the backrest of the wooden chair.

"Why did you come back? You could have come tomorrow morning to put the presents under the tree." Danny studied Steve silently, making him totally nervous.

"First of all, I wanted Grace to have all the presents right at the moment when she gets up. And second of all, I forgot something." Steve played cool, imitating Danny's posture. He kept his fingers interlaced above his abs, showing off the tough SEAL.

"You've forgotten something? I haven't found anything left behind after I cleaned up." Danny wiggled his toes.

Soft rain started to make a funny, comforting sound on the roof, drizzling down on all the leaves of the trees, creating a soft, whooshing background noise.

"It's not something that lies around easy to discover. Besides I also wanted you to have this." Steve cast Danny a short side glance before he searched for the small box in his gift bag. "Merry Christmas, Danny," Steve said softly and placed a small, square parcel with a red bow right in front of Danny on the small table that stood between the two wooden chairs.

Steve saw how a wave of energy went through Danny's body. He sat up straight and twisted his torso to take a good look at this small piece, waiting there on the table.

"You bought me a present?" Pure incredulity seeped from Danny's words.

"Why are you so astonished? Yes, it's Christmas and I wanted you to have this. It's just a little something." Steve knew his words sounded defensive. The surprised tone of Danny's words made it clear how his partner was actually used to not getting anything from Steve. Was he really such a jerk with presents and small attentions which would let Danny know what he meant to him? 

Danny kept staring at the little box.

"Don't you want to open it?" Steve shuffled his feet before he pulled one ankle over his knee, bending the other leg, and sitting back in a fake relaxed posture.

"It's small, it's square, and it's from you, Steve. It looks freaking dangerous. If you wrapped me a hand grenade, a special pocket-sized Christmas edition with lights, beaming in the dark, I hope you know that I will rant and rave at you for the rest of the whole next year." Danny glared at Steve, pursing his lips. His upper body was leaning over the armrest of the wooden chair, and his body was angled to lean in towards Steven.

Steve rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Seriously? You think I would want that? A ranting Danny for the next 365 days? I wouldn't survive that. Now open that present or I'll take it back." He never admitted how much he actually enjoyed an agitated Danny, talking with his whole body, trying to knock some sense into this thick skull of his. Danny was really the only person who made him break out in a sweat, but he never would tell him that. In addition to his silent squirming because Danny was right, most of the time, Steve was nourished on the deeper meaning of Danny ranting at him; his soul fed on Danny's care for him, showing his affection in an odd way. Steve loved this, needed it like a dying plant.

"You can't take it back. It's mine now. Okay, I’ll open your scary present. But...Steve, if you try to make a joke, you’re gonna pay for it. Trust me, I'll find a way." Danny reached out and nudged the little, wrapped box with his index finger. "Hmm...okay, let's give it try." He took the parcel between his thumb and his index finger, handling it with care as if Danny really suspected he was holding a bomb in his hands.

"Danny, stop behaving like a dork. Just open it already. It's so not fun to give you something. Honestly, you spoil the whole joy." Steve pressed his lips together, trying hard to swallow his laughter that started to bubble up in his throat.

"You were in the morgue, right?" Danny was turning the little box in his hands to have a close look at it from all sides.

Steve threw his hands up in utter annoyance. "You have the weirdest way to open a Christmas present, Daniel. Why would you ask such a stupid thing? Yes, I was in the morgue. Hell, what does this have to do with your Christmas present here? Get a grip, Danny. Maybe I should go brew some coffee because I'm afraid it'll take you until morning before you unwrap this little piece of _pleasantry_ from your partner." Steve stood up to have a good look at Danny. He knew when Danny managed to open the little box, he would pour buckets of questions and ironic jokes over his head.

"You know ..." Danny was looking at him while he shook the little box a bit. "I can say, I've grasped how your crazy SEAL brain works, so about the morgue - maybe your intentions were well meant and you wanted to give me some good vibes reminding me of home. It's winter in Jersey. There's a lot of snow now, and it's cold as fuck." Danny leaned back in the chair and held Steve's questioning gaze. "Because in a weird way, Steve, you're cute. Yep, you are." 

"And?" Steve had no clue what Danny was talking about, but he enjoyed their talk nevertheless, and he was having some difficulties keeping his voice at a normal level. _Cute? Did Danny just say he was cute??_

"Yeah, maybe you came up with this freaking, crazy idea to pack me some liquid nitrogen, stored in a sealed and tiny container, in the exact size of this parcel....and...when I open it a frozen cloud blows up in my face and gives me the chill of the year, freezes the tip of my nose, and cools my cheeks to numbness, just to present me with the feeling of winter and Christmas weather in New Jersey. That would be so you, Steve." Danny was serious about that fact, and it seemed as if he really thought that Steve could pull such bullshit.

Steve couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Danny! Damn, it's a _Christmas present_ , a little something, given in a _well-meant gesture_. You really have a way of destroying my Christmas mood. I would never want to hurt you with liquid nitrogen, Danny. You're such a dumbass, really." Steve stood up, crossing the short distance to the French door in two strides.

"It was just an idea. You’ve shown so many times in the past how different your brain works from mine. C'mon, Babe, be honest, didn't this thought cross your mind?" Danny sounded apologetic.

"No, It didn't cross my mind, and police work and private gift exchange on Christmas are really two different things. Are you aware of the fact that you hurt my feelings?" Steve kicked his shoes off and stepped into the living room.

"Hey, Steve, where are you going?" Danny's voice changed, carrying a worried tone. Steve hid his smile.

"I’ll prepare some coffee and I hope, when I get back to you, you've finally unwrapped your parcel." Steve shot him a side glance and his stomach tightened slightly at the remorseful expression on Danny's face.

"Will you bring me a cup too?" Danny asked, with his concentration back on the little box in his hand.

"Of course, Danny." Steve shook his head in disbelief but he chuckled lowly before he walked to the kitchen, preparing himself for the new attack, after Danny found out what he had bought for him.

Steve carried a tray with two steaming cups of freshly brewed coffee and a little plate full of cookies. He stepped out onto the porch and left the door ajar in case Grace was looking for Danny or she was calling for him. Steve's heart sunk for several seconds into his boots. He saw Danny holding his present in his hands, lost in thought.

"Danny, here is your coffee, and I found some cookies too." Steve sat back in his chair. He sipped at his mug, holding a cookie in his other hand, and waited for the first reaction from Danny.

"Steve, I’m trying hard not to think that you meant it as a joke when you wrapped this up. Okay, because I don't really want to hurt your feelings...but.. _a tie_? You bought _a fucking tie_ for me for Christmas? I...uhm..you know, I thought you never liked my ties. At least you always joked about them. So, why the tie?" Danny kept holding the anthracite-colored tie loosely in his hands, caressing the soft material with his thumb.

Steve cleared his throat before he put his coffee and his half-eaten cookie on the little table beside him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. _Now, Steve, now was the time._ "I never said I don't like your ties. I just always questioned the fact that you actually wore one here in Hawaii, like every day. But you stopped wearing them. I haven't seen you wear a tie recently."

"Okay. But I don't get it yet, why you’ve presented me with a tie. Care to go a little bit deeper?" Danny's words were soft and possessed an open curiosity that gave Steve a sense that Danny knew there was more to this gift.

"I, uhm, I like the look of you when you wear a tie. Uhm...I like the shirt...I...the shirt you wore last week, the grey, silky one. You didn't have a tie wrapped around your neck, but you left three buttons undone and..." Steve shot Danny a nervous look. His cheeks were hot and he felt his pulse throbbing in his veins. Danny only watched him closely, and his full attention was zoomed in on Steve's face. Steve had to turn his head back and it helped to look over at the trees and to listen to the still drizzling rain. He really needed some courage to get that all out. 

"I'm listening, Steve...," Danny's words were hoarse, but they touched Steve's skin as if Danny reached out and put his hands on his shoulder. "Go on, and let me know everything because I can still feel your eyes lingering on my pecs and my throat." Danny was whispering now. 

The heat that spread hot and broad into his torso was unique. Steve couldn't remember ever feeling something similar. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. He had a hard time pulling himself together. He started to bounce one leg. He was dancing on a thin edge but he needed to tell Danny how he was feeling, his heart weighted heavily, beating slow and hard in his chest.

"I could see some of your chest hair, and the way your veins showed in your throat when you spoke drove me almost crazy. I was so turned on just by this sight. You always wear too tight shirts, Danny, giving me a hard time, since day one, to breathe and to concentrate, especially when you sit right next to me in the car. And that day was the first day where you didn't wear a tie, and I missed it the moment I saw you. I love your look when you keep it a little bit loose, hanging casually around your neck as if you don't give a damn. This is so naughty and I...you know...it's so hot. You look so hot wearing your tie and your shirt like this."  
Steve's voice died at the end, almost swallowing the last words. He wasn't sure if Danny heard them. And he didn't dare to look up, too afraid of the expression on Danny's face. It could be the one where Steve knew the second he thought about it, that he wanted to punch Steve. But he hoped for the miracle that Danny actually liked what he’d just heard.

Steve studied his fingernails a little bit longer. He was buying time. He never backed down when difficult situations arose and he wouldn't avoid Danny, he just needed some more moments in case he had to collect the pieces of his shattered heart when Danny wasn't ready or wasn't feeling the same. Steve heard how Danny scooted closer, scratching the chair over the wooden boards. Danny's knees came in sight when he pushed his chair as close as possible and slotted his knees right in the middle of Steve's.

"Danny..." Steve's word expressed all the yearning he’d felt for such a long time.

"I love your present, Babe. I love the tie. I can't bind the knot if I'm not in front of a mirror. Maybe you’d like to help me to make it happen?" Danny's eyes were black and big, and Steve knew both of them had just lowered their guards, finally showing the real feelings behind their constant bickering and teasing. 

Steve's finger's were trembling when he took the silky material from Danny's grip to wrap the open tie around Danny's neck. The knuckles of his fingers brushed lightly against Danny's neck in the process of getting the tie into the right position for binding the knot. 

"Danny..." Again that was all Steve could say. His word croaked, showing how off-balance he was.

"Babe, fix the knot." Danny whispered only inches away, watching him openly. Steve actually felt Danny's eyes traveling over his face.

He had to start twice before he was more or less content with the result. Steve's breath caught in his throat when Danny's hands snuck in slow motion onto his thighs, kneading his muscled upper legs with a firm pressure. Steve couldn't help but shift a little bit in his seat. His brain was disconnected and his dick started to thicken in his pants. Danny's hands were moving upwards, getting closer, and Steve couldn't remember how to fill his lungs with air. Danny was driving him out of his mind with his sexy attack. At the beginning of the evening Steve had hoped for the best, for reciprocated feelings, and here he was sitting, getting bowled over by Danny's flirting. His partner showed him very openly that he was just as head over heels into Steve as he was into him. 

"It's done, knot's tied...it looks good on you, the tie." Steve rubbed both hands over Danny's chest, his knuckles pressed against his pecs. His moves were slow and seductive while he watched the tie, which fitted perfectly around Danny's neck.

Danny scooted even closer and Steve's look dropped to his lips and his slightly parted, inviting mouth. Danny licked his lips and his words were raspy, sounding almost raw. "What was it, that you forgot earlier this evening, Steve?"

Steve knew there was no chance that he would be able to keep his hands off Danny. He’d waited so long to finally make it official. "This..." Steve's word was a mouthed commitment. He fisted the tie and pulled Danny closer while his other hand slid upwards, hugging the side of Danny's neck, wandering up into this hair, before their lips finally met in a desired kiss.

Danny cradled Steve's face in his hands, moaning into their first kiss. Steve felt Danny's tongue licking gently at his lips and with stars exploding behind his eyes, Steve dived into Danny's mouth. Steve's world shrank down to these sensations, holding Danny's head, exploring his hot mouth with his tongue, feeling how Danny's hands grabbed his hair to keep him in place. Steve wrapped his other arm around Danny's upper body to pull him closer. The chairs had arm rests, otherwise, Danny would have crawled into his lap by now. After long moments, Steve slowly let go, pulling his head back, cradling the back of Danny's head in his hand. He kissed Danny several times, softly and gently with moist lips, nibbling and licking at his lower lip. "This is what I forgot. I forgot to kiss you. I almost made it under the mistletoe with you, but then Duke called." Steve intensely watched Danny's face. He was so beautiful. Danny was just everything that Steve secretly craved.

"Do you only want to kiss me once? And only when we're standing under a mistletoe?" Danny grinned at him, eyes sparkling.

"No, Danny, not only once, but we have to start somewhere." Steve leaned in to kiss him once more lingeringly, with the tip of his tongue tenderly exploring the inside of Danny's mouth.

"When shall I be here tomorrow morning?" Steve asked between his explorations of Danny's mouth.

"Babe..," Danny inhaled deeply before he grabbed Steve, to kiss him with such intensity that Steve lost a little bit of his mind. 

"Danny...you have to stop kissing me like this. Your little girl is sleeping in her room and Santa Claus hasn't finished his job. Not all presents are under the tree." Steve gently shoved Danny some inches away. Both men were breathing harder. "I'm only human, Danny. I can't kiss you like this without wanting to touch you and to undress you." Steve pressed his cheek against Danny's.

"I know," Danny turned his head to kiss Steve's cheek and boy, what a sweet feeling that was. "Stay, Babe, just stay. I want you to spend the night here, in my house. I want to know you are here with me, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up. After Grace of course, but I don't have to explain this to you." Danny smiled and peppered more kisses on Steve's cheek while his hands were firmly holding onto Steve's thighs. "You have to sleep on the couch though. I can't explain to Grace why uncle Steve sleeps in my bed. Not yet at least. But please, Babe, just stay," Danny begged, while he sucked at Steve's earlobe.

"Danny...stop, please. I'm achingly hard, I can't think straight when you keep doing what you are doing." Steve pressed his lips one last time onto Danny's soft mouth before he put some distance between their bodies. "I’ll stay, Babe, sure I will. And I’ll crash on the couch. I don't care. As long as I know you and Grace are there, I'm happy." Steve grinned at Danny, who smiled in such an attractive way that Steve thought he would lose all his self-control again. And the tie around Danny's neck didn't help shit to calm him down. He was _so_ hard.

"Distract me, Danny, like in an innocent way...ah, _damn_ , you know what I mean. I want to look decent when I stand up, not tenting my pants like a horny teenager." Danny shoved his chair back and stood up, pulling Steve with him. Steve only groaned very low once, when his gaze dropped to where Danny's hard dick was almost poking a hole in his PJ pants.

"Okay, big guy, let's play Santa Claus. I haven't put my presents under the tree either. That's what I was about to do when I heard all the noise you were making out here." Danny took Steve's hand and pulled him towards the door. Steve grabbed his bag.

"I haven't made any noise. I'm sure you just stepped out by accident and only then you saw me," Steve protested. C'mon, SEALs don't make noise. They glide through darkness and hide behind every obstacle to melt into the surroundings.

"Uh-huh...By the way, I have a present for you too." Danny waited until Steve stepped over the threshold of the French door before he closed it. Steve held Danny's warm hand tightly in his calloused big one, playing with his fingers.

"You have a present for me? Really? Can I open it now? Technically it's already Christmas morning." Steve placed the bag with the presents next to the couch. 

"No, you have to wait until tomorrow morning. I still have to wrap it, that's the other thing I wanted to do when I heard you on my Ianai." Danny didn't let go of Steve's hand.

Steve pulled Danny into an impossibly close embrace. "I hope you know, that you are the most precious Christmas gift for me, and you're already wrapped. So I better wait to unwrap my present till tomorrow evening," Steve whispered in Danny's ear, smiling brightly and happily.

Steve felt Danny's hot breath against his shirt. "When did you become so sappy and romantic? You're so gorgeous and damn, you're such a goof. By the way, babe, just for the record, you're my most precious gift too. And no talk anymore about unwrapping and undressing. Let's get those presents under the tree."

"Merry Christmas, Danno." Steve kissed Danny with sweet torture.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." Steve enjoyed how his shirt got crumpled by Danny's fists because their kiss was so intense.

The presents made it under the tree around five o'clock in the early morning of Christmas. Steve woke to a joyfully screaming Grace who jumped into his arms while his eyes locked with Danny's. Both their gazes were filled with love and devotion. They were wordlessly sharing the knowledge that their innermost secret wish just came true. They could confess their love for each other. Steve knew he hadn’t said the magical words yet, but he knew he was going to say them tonight. 

It was Steve's most wonderful Christmas morning ever. Grace was in heaven with the great and countless presents she got from all her ohana, Danny was wearing his tie around his neck, having a disheveled gorgeous bedhead, smiling at Steve, using every opportunity to hug him. And Steve couldn't stop looking at the present he got from Danny. It was a keychain for his old, dearly beloved Mercury. It had exactly the same shape as his vintage car from his father - a tiny Mercury Marquis dangling from a silver chain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. Each Kudo and every comment is highly appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts if you're in the mood to share them with me. And I always answer every comment. 
> 
> I'm also cowandcalf on Tumblr.


End file.
